


you think I'm pretty?

by rainbow_porcupine_ninja



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_porcupine_ninja/pseuds/rainbow_porcupine_ninja
Summary: Mindless one-shot to celebrate the start of December and Christmas!! read and enjoy xx





	you think I'm pretty?

Alec didn’t want to go to the Christmas party. He really, really, really didn’t want to go. He didn’t fit in those types of social situations, he reasoned to his sister Izzy, but she was already picking out a shirt for him and ushering him to the bathroom to fix his hair.

It wasn’t just the party that was the problem. It was the host. Magnus Bane had been running circles around Alec ever since they had met back in June, with his glitter and his eyes that kept on making Alec dizzy.

Yes, Magnus Bane was making Alec lovesick in the way he had never been before, and Alec didn’t want any part of it.

He knew deep inside that Magnus was just playing with him, and would discard him as soon as he got what he wanted (Sex? Money?), Alec was sure of it. But it wasn’t like Magnus was horrible. He was funny, he was kind, and he was oh so very hot-

‘Alexander Gideon Lightwood!’ His sister screeched from the other room.

‘We are going to the party whether you like it or not! Leaving in 10 minutes!’ Alec rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his messy hair, getting his shoes from where they were strewn across his carpet, and mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

‘Alexander, you made it,’ Magnus said in delight, his rings sparkling as he clasped his brown hands together.

‘Yes, he was a lot of effort,’ Izzy said with a smile. As usual, she was scandalously dressed in some red dress that looked more like a swimsuit, in Alec’s humble opinion.

Alec tried his very best to control the urge to gaze into Magnus’ beautiful golden cat eyes and looked around the loft. All the furniture had been pushed back and glitter was raining down from the ceiling at random, shooting in bursts of red, white and green. It was crowded with people, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike, but Alec could see no one he knew.

Izzy squeezed his shoulder and went to go talk to a vampire standing near the alcohol, leaving Alec with the glittery warlock.

‘Would you like a drink?’ Magnus asked coyly and Alec nodded, pretending not to notice the hand that brushed his shoulder as Magnus swiveled around and headed to get some alcoholic tasteful beverage.

Alec didn’t mean to stare as Magnus headed through the crowd, he really didn’t, but it was rather hard not to- the warlock had on those tight, tight leather pants that clung to his-

‘Hello, Shadowhunter,’ a sudden voice in Alec’s ear purred. Alec tore his eyes off Magnus’ receding figure and glanced at the stranger.

Oh god, not another fairy, Alec groaned inwardly and stepped back.

‘Can I help you?’ he inquired, looking around for anyone he knew, anyone...

‘You tell me, pretty thing,’ the fairy drawled, running a finger down Alec’s chest, obviously intoxicated.

Alec batted the hand away and tried to step away again. ‘Stop it please, I’m not interested,’ Alec tried to say, and the fairy tilted his head.

‘You’re taken?’ He trilled in surprise. ‘Well, not-‘

‘Yes he’s taken,’ Magnus said smoothly, appearing at Alec’s elbow and putting a hand between Alec’s shoulder blades.

Alec tried not to lean into the touch in relief and reddened as Magnus rubbed his back gently as if to say _mine_.

‘I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but this pretty one here is off limits.’ The fairy rolled his eyes and flittered off somewhere else.

Alec turned to Magnus, speechless, and Magnus smiled. ‘Sorry about that, Alexander. You know how fairies are,’ Magnus said, tipping his head to the side.

‘I could have managed it myself,’ Alec grumbled, staring at where Magnus’ arm was still draped across his shoulders. Magnus raised his eyebrows and grinned, removing his hand. Alec shivered.

‘Yes, I’m sure you would have. You must get those types all the time.’

Alec blushed. ‘Well, erm, haha, not really...’

‘Please. You’re a pretty Shadowhunter with sexy muscles. You must be a ladies’ magnet,’ Magnus mused, talking more to himself than to Alec, who was blushing furiously.

‘You... think I’m pretty?’ Alec whispered in a daze, the color of his face most likely resembling a fire engine.

Magnus smirked and looked at Alec directly in the eyes. Stupid sexy cat eyes, Alec thought, unable to look away.

‘Didn’t you know?’ Magnus said after a while, almost reverently.

Alec shook his head, longing to break away but finding that it was impossible. Then there was a gasp.

Izzy’s gasp. ‘Magnus! Alec!’

They both turned to her in confusion. She was making her way towards them through the throng of the partygoers but she stopped a few meters away.

‘Look up,’ Izzy said, laughing.

Alec did and saw a clump of mistletoe hanging from the rafters directly above them. He looked back down in despair to see Magnus’ smirk leave his face. Magnus looked uncharacteristically nervous. Alec glanced back at Izzy and saw the crowd parting around them.

The crowd hushed and the awful music seemed to fade away as Alec looked back at Magnus, unsure of what to do. Magnus looked pained.

‘Alec, we don’t have to...' he began, but Alec reached forward and slammed his mouth into Magnus’ with the finesse of a baby giraffe, managing to clash their noses together painfully. He stumbled back, detaching in horror.

‘Sorry,’ he stammered, running a hand through his hair ‘I don’t know what came over me-‘

‘Hey,’ Magnus murmured, his eyes sparkling as he reached over and cupped Alec’s chin with his hand. ‘It goes like this.’

Magnus moved slowly, leaning in and brushing his mouth against Alec’s own. Alec saw stars and moved closer, putting his hands on Magnus’ hips. He could hear cheering as Magnus licked his way into his mouth, tasting like champagne and blueberries. Alec whimpered as Magnus slid his hands into his hair then lifted a shaking hand to place on the back of Magnus’ neck.

It was over too soon, Magnus ending the kiss and stepping away, seeming flustered.

Alec grinned at Magnus and took his hand shyly. Magnus squeezed it and turned to face the audience that had gathered.

‘What are y’all staring at?’ he asked the crowd amicably.

They politely turned around and resumed their partying. Magnus turned back to Alec and leaned over to whisper, ‘what do you say we get out of here?’

Alec looked at him with disbelief. ‘This is your party, Magnus,’ he said, laughing. ‘You can’t just leave your own party.’

Magnus tipped his head back and laughed, leaving Alec to stare at his neck. ‘Of course I can. I’ve been doing it for years. Now come on,’ he purred and Alec followed him through the crowd and to somewhere no prying eyes could follow.


End file.
